<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Step Back by AddySnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798627">Step Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddySnow/pseuds/AddySnow'>AddySnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Just Roll With It (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Dungeons &amp; Dragons 5th Edition, Gen, Loss of Control, Mind Control, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddySnow/pseuds/AddySnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Br'aad and Velrisa have big regrets and a new found fear of bridges.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Br'aad Vengolor &amp; Everyone, Velrisa &amp; Br'aad Vengolor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Step Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>JRWI ARC 2 EPISODE 16 SPOILERS (The episode I just finished as I wrote this). Please excuse errors + formatting mistakes (specifically the *'s) as I wrote this in one night and don't know how to format on AO3! :&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Br'aad looked across the at bridge. It was simple wood, fitting two people comfortably shoulder to shoulder, low railing, the whole deal. Except, the end was no where in sight as it plunged into the thick fog that rose from the ravine. The party paused at its edge, knowing they had to cross it to reach their goal. Taxi piped up behind him, "Well, this seems like a great idea." </p><p>"Yeah, you think," Mountain replied, deadpan for a moment behind suddenly beginning to walk forward, "Anyways, let's not fuck around."</p><p>Sylnan paused a moment as he watched Velrisa quietly follow behind, "I-- uh, okay I guess. No plan? No concerns?" </p><p>Br'aad grabbed his brother's shoulders as he passed, bringing him to follow the other two, Taxi and Hilltree behind them. He grinned slightly, "Of course, what could go wrong anyway?" </p><p>"I can name a few--" Taxi started behind them, cut off by Mountain's groan, "We know Taxi."</p><p>After a quiet "okay," the group continued quietly across the bridge. As Br'aad looked past Velrisa's shoulder, he still couldn't see the other side of it. Even more unsettling was looking back to realize that that side was also covered in fog after just walking 5 minutes. The half-elf swallowed hard, nervously fiddling with his hair as he walked. </p><p>After probably about 10 minutes, Br'aad felt a weird pit in his stomach. He glanced at Sylnan, who had an odd expression on his face before dropping it again. Velrisa almost tripped in front of him, nearly causing him to collide into her. *Clutz,* he mentally spat before blinking in surprise, a tad shocked by the aggressiveness of it.</p><p>They kept walking, a small conversation carrying over the party to keep them semi entertained. Br'aad, bored at this point, leaned forward slightly, kicking his feet forward more to step on the back of Velrisa's heels. The first time she didn't respond but after the third time she was visibly getting a bit pissed off. A few more times as Br'aad hid a smug grin, the Tiefling finally stopped and spun, "Would you stop that?" </p><p>"Stop what?" Br'aad said plainly. As he felt satisfaction grow in chest, he couldn't help but feel a bit of dread, something biting at the back of his thoughts. She simply huffed and started walking again. Sylnan gave him a tired look before walking again. </p><p>A few steps and he started up again, getting an aggravated sound out of her this time. Vel turned again, suddenly shoving him back gently, "Piss off!" </p><p>"Hey don't fuckin' shove me," The bard returned the shove a bit harder, making her have to brace against him. </p><p>Sylnan seemed surprised but didn't intervene, either interested in what was happening or hoping this would get it out of their systems for the rest of the trip. Taxi's tail flicked nervously as he stopped beside him, Hilltree smugly grinning. Mountain stopped as well at this point, unsure to stop them or chant for a fight. Br'aad huffed, "Or what? What are you gonna do?" </p><p>"Make you stop," Vel growled slightly, the both of them tense as they stood there, both waiting for the first insult or swing. </p><p>"Make me stop? What are you gonna do to me, cast a pretty little spell? Kill me? Sorry, I'm not as easy to kill as a child might be." </p><p>The previously interested or grinning faces quickly fell, replaced with shocked ones. Where the hell did that come from? Taxi stuttered, "H, Hey-- that was pretty uncal--"</p><p>"I don't need your defense, Taxi," Vel said, a dark expression growing on her face, "Is that all you've got, sparkles? You know what, everytime I wanted to punch you for whatever you fucked up that time, I should have." </p><p>Br'aad suddenly flung his hands out, shoving her backwards a step, "Fuck you! All you're useful for is healing us and whenever you actually manage to not miss for once." </p><p>The woman gritted her teeth, returning the push aggressively and making him step back a few times, "You're one to talk! All you do is cause issues that we end up having to fix because you can't do anything right! You always gotta fuck up and make it worse, huh! No wonder you're damn father left you!" </p><p>In a moment of pause between them. Velrisa's rage suddenly turned to regret, as if a wall dropped and let all her real emotions come in. She stammered for a moment, stepping backwards in shock, "I, I-- I didn't mean that, I'm sorry. I don't know why I got so angry-- Br'aad I'm sorry--" </p><p>The man stood for a moment, his expression an odd mix of sadness and anger. "Br'aad please, that-- that wasn't me-- something's wrong here, please believe me. Don't you feel it too?" Vel rushed, feeling the railing lean into her. </p><p>He moved forward with her, fists clenched. This was one of the few times the party had heard real fear in the tiefling's voice, her hands going to try to push him a way a little, "B, Br'aad. This isn't you, please stop--"</p><p>"You know what, you're wrong," Br'aad growled, as his arms moved back, "This is everything I've wanted to say for so, so long. I should have never brought you back, Velrisa." </p><p>In a second, time stopped, but not in the usual way. Sylnan mid-reach to grab his brother. Taxi was beside him, trying to get to them fast enough. Mountain barely had time to react as he began to move forward too, fearing the worst. However, the worst was already there. Br'aad felt his stomach drop as his hands collided with Velrisa's armor. The magic that was now clear to him dropped, his normal emotions crashing into him as a gaint wave. His anger, falsely risen in him, washed away instantly by regret, guilt and fear, "W, Wait no-- this isn't what I wanted!"</p><p>He watched in horror as his final blow sent her completely over the edge of the railing. Her hands caught on the floorboards as she tried to stop her fall, her nails digging into the wood. Br'aad quickly scrambled to reach for her hand. Her hand began to slip quickly under her weight, reaching towards his hand in a last ditch effort. However, as her fingertips brushed his, it was over. </p><p>There were no last words, only the sound of her scream as it sank into the fog below. Their eyes met for a last time, nearly a peace in her eyes despite the sound that tore from her. He watched in silent horror as she vanished into the fog, her yell carrying up to him for a few more seconds before silence shattered the air. </p><p>The other men froze in place, horror on their faces as they switched from Br'aad to where Velrisa disappeared at. Taxi covered his mouth as a sob wracked through his shoulders. Sylnan was silent as he stared at his brother, a trembling Hilltree wrapped around his leg. Mountain didn't speak, just gaping mouthed as he looked over the edge.</p><p>"N, No... She, She isn't dead. She can't-- it isn't... No," Br'aad pleaded to the empty space she had stood at. </p><p>Br'aad couldn't bring himself to look at he others as his mind rushed, *Was this really it? No last words? No second chance? No redo? No reversal? No sigh of relief? Velrisa Greyrock, the scariest woman he knew, was dead and it was his fault.*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a real D&amp;D object if anyone wants the description for their own campaign (normally doesn't result in PC death). </p><p>This bridge plays with characters emotions, bringing up rage within them. This is what goes wrong for Vel and Br'aad, with the rest of the unaffected party watching.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>